Put All Your Money On Me
by MyuSona
Summary: "You could bet all your money on me love, but there'll never be an end with you and I." I was scared, but that was an understatement. I wanted to go home, where everything was more unpredictable and wasn't the world of a video game. No detective skills, a suspicious Hank and a curious Connor at my door. I start questioning, why me of all people? (Discontinued due to Uni)
1. Chapter 1:Waking Up

Put all your money on me. 

" _Nowadays people know the price of everything and the value of nothing." – Oscar Wilde._

Summery: Waking up in the future is always scary, top it off with sort of knowing the story line you're in and how screwed you are, add a sprinkle of a clueless Connor and suspicious Hank and you're on a train wreck, heading towards who knows where. Top of it off, I'm no detective, I am so screwed!

Chapter 1: Waking Up 

I never knew how to start my story, how to explain how I came to exist in this complicated plane of my own world, and yet it wasn't my own world. I remember waking up on a desk, no longer surrounded by my endless sheets of drawings, and instead case studies, police files. For a second, I thought nothing of it, until I stood up.

The room that was no longer my family home, filled with toys and comic books I have collected in my youthful days were gone. Vinyl's filled bottom shelves of the room and books across the top ones, all extra collectibles gone. A vinyl player sat upon a table near the door, with a record sitting on top where it had stopped playing as I slept. I walked over to pull the tip away and put the record away carefully, before looking at the casing. Fleetwood Mac stares back at me, _how strange_ I thought. Quickly putting it back, I left the room to go to the bedroom.

I believed this was a dream, just a dream that was happening all in my head. Something that my mind creatively conjured to partake in. Carefully, I walked up to the mirror, curious to see who I find. _An officer_ stared back at me and yet, the face was mine. Brown eyes wandered the mirror, seeing the uniform that seem similar to myself yet I couldn't remember where from. So I ignored it, looking back at my hair flying up in all directions, short so not to get in my way. The colour dyed white, a choice that I had as my career in art flew of shelves and no longer had to work for retail.

Looking around the room, I noticed the bed had been untouched and made just the way I liked it to be. Neat and tidy. A teddy set in the middle, one I hadn't seen since I was a very little child, it fur matted a little and still had it original patches on it skin, it was nice to find small familiar items in the rooms. It almost like finding a parallel world of myself.

I further brought myself to the window, the city was _city._ No land didn't have roads, pathways, buildings that were just so high it, was a terrifying sight. Buses that I've never seen before filled roads, as well rental taxis, everything felt like I was seeing it from a sci-fi movie about the future. It was almost suffocating to look at. I pulled myself away from the unknown scenery, surprised it hadn't shocked me awake. I looked down to my hands, to find writing on them. "RA9?" I read out loud.

 _Whose RA9?_

It felt familiar, I've seen it recently but where? _How can I read, isn't this a dream?_

I jumped, my skin crawling as I pinched myself. "Okay, okay, so maybe not a dream? Maybe a concussion?" I asked myself, as I tried to breathe. Tried to keep calm. I tried to make some sort of logic of what happen.

Walking back into the office room of sorts, I looked down at the paperwork before me, a diary of sorts lay near them, scribbles of the person thought track. All about cases on androids and how they maybe deviating and growing human emotions, and the results of some of her searches all lead to, RA9.

 _Today, with all my notes and evidence I have only came to this one saying all the deviant androids have left before me. RA9, I have come to believe this RA9 is a God for the androids, the first android to become 'human' and to be what they believe to rise up and make history, to change the world, but yet where do these deviants go? Where do they hide? I can only dig so much without Hank at my side, when he does go on a case; I am finding only so little. I am merely running in circles and I do not know where to go next from here._

Androids, humanity… I rushed to the window, a big sign glared out brightly. _Cyberlife, Detroit._ My throat constricted as I slide down the wall, my heart raced and my hands wiped the wetness away from my eyes and skin. I had reminded myself to breathe, that everything was going to be okay. That I will wake-up soon enough, that this had to be a dream. I wanted to run, to hide, but all I could do was sit there on the floor and cry. I was part of this world storyline, I was Hanks partner here, I was a detective here. I wanted to breathe, I needed to breathe, but nothing could get in. I was getting worse.

A hand touched my shoulder, a voice murmured at me under my sea of fears. Another hand grip my other shoulder, shaking me softly. I looked up, brown eyes back at me, dark hair, a light flashing on the side. Black dots formed before me, as he told whoever behind him what going on as I fated.

 _Shit. Why me?_

 _Why couldn't I woken up in something like Spongebob._

Word count: 868

First chapter, first fanfic in a long time. Rarely get inspired but this game interested me with it deep story line, and not many fanfics out there that have done the usual "I woke up in this world." Trope, so I had to. Sorry, had to be that person. What people think? Should I keep going? (I probably will personally, since ahahah ideas, but hope some people like this.)


	2. Chapter 2: I am alive

Put all your money on me

" _Got your money on the table,_

 _And the devil in your eye,_

 _Who is that woman with the crooked smile?" -Bryan Ferry : The right stuff._

Chapter 2: I am alive.

 _I woke once again at a desk, yet this time it was mine. Crammed with goodies and drawings ideas scattered along a pin board, pencils scattered across the floor that I knocked off in my sleep. I smelt the cold tea sitting beside me, split and leaking onto the floor and onto me._

 _Jumping back, I pushed the cup up in place and began cleaning up the mess of that tea had sadly made. Looking around, I couldn't help but smile, oh god, home sweet home. The room was merely my studio but the place I spent most of my days in, the window beside my desk showed the country side of Italy. My garden below filled with plants growing for the summer, fresh vegetables and fruit._

 _Looking beside the window was the calendar with year 2018 glaring back, I smiled. Leaving my studio with a cup in hand, I started to go down the stairs. Step by step._

 _I slipped on a step, Cup slipping away from my fingers grasp, body falling, and the stairs along way down before my very eyes._

 _Rock music filled my ears, a person was down the stairs ready to catch me. I was going to be okay, perfectly okay. Warm arms caught me, enwrapped themselves around me, a head atop of mine._

" _Clumsy detective." The person said, my vision started to fade with my confusion. I wanted a little longer in those arms._

 _November 5_ _th_ _, 2038_

Light leaked in, as I slowly woke up. I gaze up with blurry vision, my heart no longer ripping itself from it own cage. The scenery blurred from the window I leant against, as the buzzing of the car reared itself into my ears and brain. Blinking slowly, I looked in front to notice the shaggy hair of Hank driving towards what I guess is the crime scene. Looking beside him was an empty seat; _shouldn't Connor be next to him?_

"Detective Jones, You're finally awake." Jumping, I looked next to me to see Connor staring at me in the other passenger seat.

"Ah, yes. God you may me jump." I laughed slightly, as I caught back the breathe I lost.

"Sorry Detective, My name is Connor, I am the android sent by Cyberlife. I am to accompany you and Lieutenant Anderson." He said, my eyes glanced back at Hank. _So we are near the beginning of the game._ Nodding, I look back Hank.

"So, you letting an android join you." I teased, "Must be getting soft with your age Hank."

"Oh shut up Jones!" he barked back, annoyed by all this.

Laughing, I looked back to robot, "Don't worry, he'll grow on you." I told him, before looking back out. _Best to play along, even if this is scary. I am merely in a coma, yes a coma. God, I hope so._

"Jones." Hank called taking me away from my thoughts, "What happen back there?"

"What back where?" I asked, not really wanting to talk about the short meltdown I had.

"Back at your place!" He yelled, "Had too much to drink, Kid?"

"No, just, a lot on the mind." I replied, "These cases, driving me nuts."

He sighed as he stopped the car. "I kept telling you to rest, to stop, but you don't. God damn it Jones."

I bit my lip, keeping my eyes away from him. No words could answer his words, this was reality, and the original Jones wanted to fix the problems. He got out of the car, turned and pointed his finger at Connor. "You wait here, I won't be long."

Connor watched him before replying "My instruction is to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant."

Hank moved closer. "Listen, I don't give a fuck about your instructions." His voice smoothing out, as if telling a child to stay and sit. "I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and you wait here." _Sort of like a child, more a puppy._ "Come on Jones!" he yelled as he was about the slammed the door shut.

"Ah! Okay whatever." I shouted back, as I griped for the door, quickly winking at Connor and moving my head to say, _come on, follow me._ He shortly looked at me blankly before a soft nod was all I needed and I stepped out with the boy following behind.

Reporters at the front of scene as if it was some sort of sci-fi movie, _god, I need stop comparing it to sci-fi, it technically is a sci-fi world so why not the clichés._ We slowly followed Hank as the reporters talked aloud.

"Joss Douglas, form channel 16. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?"

"I'm not confirming anything." Hank confirmed as he walked quickly away from them before more questions would start happening.

"Have they said anything?"

"Typical DPD….They don't tell us shit!"

"I don't even know somebody was living here. "reporters and public continued to complained, as we followed in Hanks pathway.

As I step passed the barrier, the PC200 android police nodded before stopping Connor. "Androids are not permitted beyond this point."

I laughed, "He with us." Before Hank could say anything, his growled in his throat told me what he thought. "Just like you god sir, he has his use." I winked at the PC200 before grabbing Connor towards Hank.

Hank sighed before turning to Connor. "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand? " I smirked, "It was your idea wasn't it Jones?"

"Guilty as charge! But really he would've came whatever, isn't that right Connor?" I said, nodding at Connor.

"Detective Jones is right. " He added in. "Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant."

"You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?" Hank told him straight in the eyes.

"Got it."

"Evening Hank, Olive." Higher up, what his name? Greeted. "We were starting to think you weren't gonna show..."

"Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me." Hank flicked his arm and hand towards Connor beside him.

"Oh..." Higher up spoke softly and sarcastically, "Got yourself an android huh?"

"Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened." Hank snarled back, following Chris into the building, we both followed behind him.

Higher up started to explain the crime scene. "We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by; see what was going on… that when he found the body…"

As we walked through the front door, the stench filled my nose. My stomach turned, remembering what I was about to see but experience in the first time of my life, a dead body. I felt like I was having a short out of body moment, where the body was fine, used to these noises, smells and atmosphere. Whereas my consciousness were very different from the body, unused to truly experiencing a dead body that been left to decompose, it was sickening for a moment and then I calmed down, getting use to the skin I now lived in.

"It was even worse when we open the window." Higher up commented, as we walked further in. "The victim's name's Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault…"

Connor started to look around, Hank bend down and looked more closely at the body. Gradually I joined him; his eyes looked back at me, as if my slow movements were strange. _Of course they are Olive! This Olive is used to these things! Get a grip and play along!_ I look over the body with Hank as him and higher up discussed about the body and evidence in the room.

Higher up passed me the light, and I started scanning over, checking the stab wounds and the areas around him. Once reaching the 'I am alive' signage above the body, higher up told us he needed to get some air before leaving and saying we can talk to him outside if need be. Hank looked closer to the signage, as I turned to look at Connor, wondering what he was going to do. Hopefully the right steps, but I could guide him if need be. Connor wondered the rooms looking at the evidence labelled around the small home.

Hank started muttering about how perfect the writing was. I blinked at him, "Android." I replied back, he nodded. "Chris, is this written in the victim's blood?" Hank asked.

"I would say so… We're taking samples for analysis." Chris replied.

Connor wonders back to the signage, taking a sample into his mouth.

Hank was quickly grossed out, "Eer! Jesus! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm analyzing the blood." Connor replied back. "I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should've warned you…"

Hank still grossed out, flapping his arm up and down. "Ok, just…don't... Put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it?"

Connor, with a finger gun replied "Got it."

I couldn't help but snicker at these two. "You two could be a comedy trio." I sarcastically said to Hank which got me a _shut the fuck up and I can't believe this shit._

Hank started to leave the room as Connor finished analysing the blood. "Carlos right?" I asked, pointing at his hand.

"Yes, the blood belongs to Carlos." He replied, soon returning to looking at the other evidence on the body and other evidence in the room. I follow Hank around, commenting on the evidence as Connor started to link things up. Finally, we got to the kitchen where he started to find fill the last pieces.

Of course Connor reads the article about Eden club, "God Connor read like, the tech addict please!"

"I'm merely gathering information Detective." He replies, as he switch it to tech addict and continues to quickly read. And soon returns to figuring out the crime scene.

Connor opens the door to the back, rain still pelting down. _How did I not feel or notice that earlier? They had their umbrellas up, sheehe I'm a daze._

Hank popped behind us. "Door was locked from the inside; Killer must've gone out this way…"

Connor denied this. "There are no footprints, apart from Officer Collins' size 10 shoes."

"Well, this happened weeks ago." Hank stated. "Tracks could've faded."

"No, this type of soil would've retained a trace." Connor replied, turning to Hank. "Nobody's been out here for a long time."

Connor walk back in to further investigate as both Hank and I stay, taking in the things he said, more Hank than I. "You're acting strange today Jones." Hank commented. "Usually have your hands deep in this stuff."

"I'm…just not feeling all too good." I replied softly, looking back at my hands. _RA9._ "Just, nothing is what it seems."

"Saw your notes Jones." He commented as he patted my shoulder. "Maybe it good you slowed down for once. "

Then he left me outside as he walked back in, I leant against the building. Wishing I could hide away, that fate hadn't dragged me here, still hoping this was all some sort of coma-induced dream _, but when do I wake up?_ I shivered, as the cold and rain sneaked up on me and knew it best I start heading back in.

Back into the stench, I overheard Connor explaining the scene to Hank. "With the bat. "

"That lines up with evidence." Hank stated. "Go on."

"The android stabbed the victim."

"So the android was trying to defend itself, right? …okay then what happen?"

"Then the victim fled to the living room."

"And trying to get away from the android... All right, that makes sense…"

"The android murdered the victim with the knife."

"Ok, Your theory's not totally ridiculous.." He reply, slightly impressed. "But It doesn't tell us where the android went."

"It was damaged by the bat and lost some thirium..." Connor started to explain. I wondered off to the kitchen, picking up a chair and bringing it to the area of the attic door, ready for him to use. I leant against the wall, waiting for Connor to catch up. Once he came around the corner, I smirked at him and pointed up to the attic.

"Save you some time then looking everywhere." I told him.

"Hey hey! Why you move the chair Jones?" Hank asked behind Connor.

"Easy, because Connor going to check something." I replied, as Connor start his way up.

"Gonna check something." Hank commented, as he joins me as we waited for Connor. We waited as Connor investigated the attic, waiting for him to say anything _because please, I want to leave this place, it has the most sicken smell and I can't wait to never smell it again._

"Connor! What the fuck going on up there?" Hank shouted up to Connor.

"It's here, lieutenant!" Connor cried back. My heart pang in guilt, for this android didn't deserve anything before and after in his life, the poor man was heavily abused. Yet this is the story line and I doubt I can change much of what meant to be.

"Holy shit.." Hank muttered beside me. "Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now." He started walk towards where they be. "Come on!" he shouted at them.

The men quickly joined Connor in bringing the android out of the attic and into a police car. Both I and Hank agreed that be enough for today, and to wait for the results the next day at work. I pointed at Connor, "Where does he stay?" I asked Hank.

"Take him, I have no room and no place for an android. " Hank replied, as we entered his car.

I nodded before turning to Connor. "Want to stay at mine Connor then at some waiting spot?"

"Yes." Connor replied with a nod.

 _Well, I hope he doesn't question me too much, because Hank already growing suspicious of me being different from this world Olive._ "Okay…awesome." I gave a thumps up, as Hank music blared into my ears and the night still hang upon us.

* * *

And that Chapter 2! Omg that was a lot to write lol, I hadn't had time until today to add more and get it finished, I hope people enjoyed this chapter! Anyone got suggestions or anything that could be helpful, I be forever grateful. As well, thank you for all the favourites and follows on just the first chapter! That is amazing; I hope that you stick around for the chapters to come. Thank you! 3

And thank you for all the reviews and tips on the first chapter! Once I get the time, I will head back and edit the mistakes and better wording of the first chapter, as there is a small handful to go through. I only just saw them as I was about to update the new chapter lol as they aren't coming through my emails oddly enough, unless that is an update that stopped that? nonetheless Thank you all for being awesome!

word count: 2, 357.


	3. Authors Update: I need a beta!

Hello everyone!

'Put All Your Money On Me' is going through an update of the first two chapters, and then I am planning to start creating more chapters this week so that there is enough to release them weekly. I am surprise how many people are interested in this little idea of mine and I want it now to exactly be much stronger, I am heavily inspired by others on here writing their own variations stories. Such as 'Desire' by EchoSerenade, 'Deviant Behaviour' by Presursor1 and I want to be much closer to their level of writing which I know I can capture in my own way.

Part the reason of updates not only the small errors in the chapters, I have now got my hold of the game and got to see what _I,_ As an individual would get and in total will be the main storyline in this story, so be ready for many twist and turns to come. As well due to now owning the game, I have access to their gallery with glossaries on their characters throughout the game which I can further unlock in time, yet I've got most information I need for this fan fiction.

Lastly, I am hoping anyone interested to be my Beta reader, my boyfriend said he'll help me but due to limitations (he got no internet at home at the current moment) I am hoping for someone to help me check over my work, this also means we can discuss ideas and glitches in my storylines that could be alter, furthermore you'll get to see chapters before anyone else. With this extra help, I'll be able to push chapters out much more faster!

Thank you all so far for your support!

Myuussia

p.s. I love all your responses, I've never had so many in my time on fan Fiction .net (this is my second account) so thank you all so much, you are all so brilliant!

Any way off to put my fingers to the keys and start getting back to editing the first two chapters. :D


End file.
